That's Just the Way We Roll
by Moosecoo9
Summary: Alex invited Harper over! Alexcentric oneshot songfic.


**This just came to me all of a sudden and I had to write it. Go check out ForeverV's story, Shuffle. It's a colab collection with me and her as of recently and she's a really good writer so check her stories out! Also, I'll update TWIT soon, I just need more songs! If anyone has any ideas, pleaaase PM me or something. SOAG, I was just experimenting when writing that. I didn't really like it so I deleted it. Sorry to anyone who actually liked it. After this, I'll post a new chapter of CWR and then start writing some of the oneshots I promised. It's not my best, but it wouldn't get out of my mind for a while.**

**I woke up on the roof with my brothers.**

**There's a whale in the pool with my mother.**

**And our dad paints our house different colors.**

**Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?**

I woke up, expecting to see my light pink ceiling and pink fur wallpaper surrounding it. But what I saw was not a light pink ceiling or pink fur wallpaper. It was a sky. I shot up and looked around, finding my two brothers, Justin and Max, laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing...I just...decorated your...room..for you?" Justin answered.

"I'm on the roof!"

"No you're not..."

"I'm on the roof of our apartment!"

"...No you're not?"

"Where's our magic carpet?"

"Dad said you can't ride it unless supervised."

"I'm not gonna use it to fly off this thing I'm gonna use it to hit you!"

**And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**

I hopped around my room, turning Paramore on to the loudest my stereo would go to and started dancing around.  
"Microphone...microphone...ah ha!" I exclaimed, whipping my sidekick out and singing into it.  
_"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top."_ I answered the knock at my door and found Harper there with a very confused look on her face. I grabbed her hand and we both started dancing around my room like dorks.

**You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance (battle dance) against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?**

Me and Harper continued to dance around, even though I was dying from thirst and I could tell she was too. But hey, it was fun.  
_'You have so many relationships in this life, only one or two will last,'_ suddenly, Harper let out a glass-shattering scream. She was a Hanson obsessor. I had never even heard of them until she introduced them to me. Hey, I live in the present, never in the past. That's my motto and I'm stickin to it.  
I jumped on top of my bed, tossing Harper my phone. "Picture time." She took a few pictures of me posing like an idiot before I did the same to her. We might be dorks, but to each other, we were fun dorks.

**And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**

We finally collapsed on my bed, exhausted. An idea came into my head and I jolted up. "Idea time! Let's steal food from the kitchen. Like...criminals and whatnot."  
"Alex, your dad's already convinced you're gonna go to jail sometime soon..."  
"My dad needs to get sent to a spa extremely bad. Come on it'll be fun. Then we can pig out." Harper laughed and stood up. I went to my closet and grabbed a bunch of black or camouflage-esque clothes. We took some black nail polish and painted it on our faces. We laughed at ourselves in the mirror. We looked ridiculous. Especially our faces. Well excuse me for not carrying around black lipstick.  
We made our way downstairs and put our backs to each other and spread our arms out. My dad was watching wrestling and was in his own little world. I did a summersault into the kitchen, hitting the bar. Hard.  
"Ow!" I mouthed. Harper decided then would be the perfect time to burst into giggles and I jumped up and covered her mouth, pulling her behind the couch. I saw my dad's head peak out and waited until he turned back around. Carefully I moved my hand from my friend's mouth and went back to the refrigerator. I opened it and looked around. Jackpot. I tossed Harper the Hersheys, Reeses, anything yummy and delicious. I ended up throwing her so much stuff most of it was on the stairs instead of her extremely full hands. I helped her with the rest of the food and we ran back up to my room, with me kicking Justin's door, hard, on the way to it. It wasn't because I was mad at him. It was because I felt like it and his door was just **there**. I mean, how can you not pass up those kinds of opportunities?

**And we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'Cuz that's just the way we roll**

"ALEX!" Me and Harper looked at each other. Someone had found an empty fridge. We looked at all the pieces of empty candy wrappers and chocolate bars on my bed.  
"Yes, daddy?"  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REFRIGERATOR?!"  
"...I think I saw Max carry a lot of stuff to his room. That might've been it..."  
"Oh...MAX!" Me and Harper laughed and quickly cleaned off my bed.

**A/N: Kay so this basically sucks...eh. But it's been planted in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it **_**out**_**.**


End file.
